According to a request from an operator, a device manufacturer provides the operator with a corresponding universal portable device, and also develops a legal User Interface (UI) for the universal portable device. When the portable device is connected through a data line to a computer where the legal UI is located, a user may acquire a corresponding service through the legal UI. For example, when the legal UI is a short message UI, the user may send a short message through the short message UI; and when the short message UI identifies the portable device, it sends a use request to the portable device, and the portable device sends a short message to another portable device through the short message UI.
The portable device is connected to a Personal Computer (PC) through a data line and implements a corresponding service through a UI on the PC, however, when the UI on the PC is illegal and the user uses the illegal UI to acquire the service, the illegal UI may steal user information saved in the portable device and upload the user information to an illegal server, thereby affecting the security of the user information saved in the portable device.